


Anaan Esaam Choux

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [4]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Sten working as a patissier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anaan Esaam Choux

They just don’t understand how he does it. How can a man so dry and passionless turn out profiteroles that have brought kings and leaders to their knees? How can such an imposing figure, better suited to bouncing than baking, spin sugar into airy towers of light and sweetness? How is such a man the world’s best pastry chef, as comfortable around sourdough bread as meringue and macaroons?

He knows. He has trained for this all his life. No task is too great, no training too arduous, for the pursuit of his craft. His community placed him upon this path. It is his duty to be the best pastry smith the world has seen—and perhaps will ever have.

And always, always—as they say in his native tongue—Victory is in the choux.


End file.
